Kiss the Heartbroken Girl
by alambil felicis
Summary: He inched closer. "Rose, it gets more difficult for me, ever single second. Tell me I'm not just a friend to you," he said in a much stronger voice. Strong, but still gentle.


_Formerly entitled as Not Entirely Broken, Kisses Make Things Better. I changed the title because it sucked big time and heck, it was pure cheesiness. It's still the same story, however. Enjoy freaks!_

* * *

><p>"Rose, what's wrong?"<p>

She couldn't look up at Scorpius. If she did, her tears would fall. He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rose could've smiled with that simple action. It was comforting. But it wasn't enough.

Scorpius took the book which Rose was staring at and squeezed himself nearer to her. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

Rose didn't respond but lowered her head so that her hair covered her face.

"Are you going emo now?" he joked. Scorpius waited for an answer, but again, none came. He extended his arm around her shoulders. Rose began to shake.

She was crying.

"Sh, sh," he whispered reassuringly to her ear. "I'm here, I'm here…"

He gathered her hair and tucked it away from her face. He never saw her like this. Her face was in pain and her lips trembled as she forced herself to swallow her tears. Her hands gripped her robes so tightly that it looked like her hands were going to bleed. Tears fell down on her white knuckles as she stifled a sob. She sounded like she was choking. Scorpius rubbed her shoulder with one hand, and the other hand, wiping her endless tears.

"Rose, please, what's wrong?" he implored. It hurt him too, he wanted to say that.

His best friend shook her head, her eyes tightly closed shut. She whimpered as she tried to say no. Scorpius gently pushed her shaking head to his chest and they just sat there, in the black couch of the Ravenclaw common room, no sound except Rose's cries and the crackling fire. Scorpius wanted this to stop.

.

Rose woke up. She checked her watch; it was four in the morning. She immediately recognized the beautiful scent that reached her nose. She looked up and saw Scorpius' face inches away from her. He was sleeping peacefully, and Rose hated to disturb the beautiful dream he must be having. She hoisted herself up from his chest and looked around her. The fire in the fireplace was still alive but she felt cold. Her gaze fell on Scorpius again.

She caressed his hair with her fingertips, and she felt tears coming to her eyes again. She abruptly brought her hands to her mouth before a gasp of emotional pain escape her lips. Scorpius woke up.

"Rose," he breathed as he bolted upright.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say in a thick voice.

"No, just tell me what's wrong,"

She whimpered.

"If you don't, I'll leave you right now," Scorpius threatened, but he knew he would never do that in a million years.

And Rose knew that as well. She wiped her eyes with a trembling hand and sobbed one last time before speaking, "It's…i—its' J—Jarred." Her voice cracked on the name of her boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend.

"What did that prat do?" Scorpius forced himself to sound gentle. He never liked Jarred Stewart, a fellow 7th year from Gryffindor. Rose knew it, but when he noticed that she was serious about dating him, Scorpius sucked it up and shut up. Seeing Rose happy, nothing else mattered. Although it might've hurt him, the fact that she was happy with another guy.

Rose calmed down a bit, Scorpius' hand holding hers. She sniveled a bit before answering him. "He was…" Rose scoffed. "I was so _stupid_."

"Did he cheat on you?" Scorpius was using a lot of energy to keep his voice even.

Rose nodded. "With his on-and-off girlfriend since fourth year."

"Gina Boot?" Scorpius growled.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly. "Everyone thought they ended it for good last summer. Everyone except him, Gina and all their friends."

"What?" Scorpius growled.

Rose succumbed to tears again, "They were playing with me…la—laughing behind my back…think—think—k—king h—how st—s—stu—p-pid—stupid I was—s—s…"

Scorpius let her buried her face on his chest while he buried his on her hair. "Sh, sh…" he said frantically. "Don't…Rose, he's not worth it, please." He felt his eyes grow hot and heavy with his own tears.

He loves Rose.

No one knows it. But he hopes Rose feels it.

"It hurts so much," Rose's voice was muffled, but all the pain seeped through her tears and words. "I'm so stupid—"

"No you're not," his voice was cracking.

"It's like my chest is tearing apart," she continued to narrate, her voice shaking but she already learned how to control her sobs. "Imagine every one of them talking about how I was so stupid. I trusted him. And he was so sweet…he was just acting. It was a bet—"

"He's not worth it,"

"He left me but he never really came. This is so stupid. This is too much. He's my first one…my first b—boyf—b—"

"Bastard," venom oozed from his voice.

Rose tightened her embrace to Scorpius, "He made me feel so special. He told me I was pretty when I didn't feel like it. He was the first guy to notice me like that—"

"No, Rose," Scorpius said weakly. _I noticed _you_ like that, _he wanted to add. Instead, he said, "So many people love you, okay." He hesitated before saying, "Come on Rose, I love you."

Pause.

She nuzzled, if possible, even closer to him, "I love you too, Scorp."

But Scorpius knew that she didn't mean it the way he did.

"Don't leave me, alright," Rose added softly. He kissed her forehead, like he always did when she was upset.

After lunch that day, when Rose was spending time alone by the lake, Jarred was brought to the hospital wing after earning a black eye, a bloody nose and a twenty-four-hour-long stinging jinx on the crotch that cannot be removed unless willed by the caster.

All of Jarred's physical misfortune was courtesy of Scorpius Malfoy.

.

It was a Saturday night. Rose was feeling the same, but found herself smiling all because of what Scorpius did that day to Jarred. She was beginning to worry, however; she hadn't seen Scorpius after he came to her on the lake with this look on his face which reminded her so much why he was her best friend, although many raised their eyebrows regarding it.

"I'm probably going to be in trouble," he said grimly, and then he smiled. "But it was worth it." He hugged her and he went away.

"What did you do?" she called to him.

"You'll see," he shouted back. "I'm off to see McGonagall."

Rose looked out of the window wistfully. Scorpius was everything she wanted and needed. But she was just a best friend to him. Compared to the other girls that she believed he shagged, she was an ugly duck. It surprised her, though, when Scorpius said he never shagged anyone before.

"I am as much of a virgin as your cousin, James, isn't," he said.

"What about your girls?" she asked in disgust. "You know, everyone calls them your shag pals."

"Rose, are you jealous?" he ruffled her hair. "They were draping themselves on me, but I resisted. Although, I got a good time snogging them."

"You wanker," Rose pushed him playfully. But inside, she envied those girls he snogged.

That was in fifth year. Since then, she never got her hopes up. She tried to bury down her real feelings for him by distracting herself with schoolwork and prefect duties. She distanced herself from him. It was unbearable, not being able to see him completely for as long as a week. And when he asks her if she's avoiding him, she answers that she's just been really busy. Finally, after two months of playing a one-man game of hide-and-seek, she stopped doing it. They were happy again, it seemed. Except that Rose was still hurting inside. Then, during the start of their seventh year, Jarred showed interest.

Scorpius warned her about Jarred's attitude. "He's an asshole," he said.

But Jarred was really nice to her. He fulfilled what she was seeking from Scorpius, but of course, it wasn't enough.

Nothing was ever enough. Maybe she'll just grow old and alone—

Rose looked down the window and saw Scorpius hovering below on a broomstick. He was making a snowball out of the snow from the roof, and then he threw it to the window. Scorpius grinned as she opened it.

"It's freezing outside!" she hissed at him. "What are you doing? And you startled the wits out of me. You could've just knocked on the window instead of throwing a snowball."

"Where's the fun in that?" he smirked. He flew higher so that he was in level with the window. "Come on," he offered his hand.

Rose hesitated before accepting. "Aren't we too heavy for one broomstick?"

"You doubt my taste for broomstick models?" he whispered to her ear as she straddled the broomstick on air. Scorpius helped her get in position, sensing that Rose was scared of her little stunt in midair. "Don't be afraid; I got you." When Rose was all set in front of him, he took her hands and wrapped them around the broomstick handle. "You maneuver, Weasley. You came from a great lineage of Quidditch players."

He knew how Rose was never as immensely adept in flying as her brother and cousins, but she took on the role obligingly. "Don't let go, alright?" she said.

"Rose, you sound like a kid," he closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder, savouring the moment.

"It's too dark around! I can't see anything. We're going to crash—" she craned her neck and saw at the corner of her eyes that Scorpius had his eyes shut. "Scorp! Open your eyes! We're blind here! I can't maneuver the broom! You have to help me! Open your eyes!"

Scorpius chuckled and directed the broomstick to land under a tree beside the lake. "There, Miss Pissy-pants," he teased.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

Scorpius tucked a lock of her curly hair behind her ear and gazed beyond the lake. "Look," he said softly.

The night was dark and moonless, but stars powdered the skies. And the twinkling stars were reflected by the calmness of the lake. Rose smiled pensively, "It's like a big mirror."

"Or like you're seeing double," he shrugged as he put his arm around her.

Rose shifted uncomfortably. If this continued, she might do something she would regret, something that might ruin their friendship. But before she could stop herself, she said, "Better than seeing nothing at all."

"What do you mean?" he asked gently.

Rose faked a chuckle, "Nothing. Just felt like saying it."

"Well, if you won't give it a meaning, then I will."

"What?"

Scorpius sat down under the tree, motioning Rose to do the same. He took her hand and stared out to the lake. "Rose, you're hurt," he said. "And I'm angry at myself for not being able to stop it."

Rose smiled at him awkwardly, "You didn't know."

"I could've done something," And he knew what he was going to do.

Silence.

"I saw it, but pretended not to. I was—blinded, alright? They say love is blind; there are other things more blinding…like cowardice, and friendship—"

"Friendship?" Rose asked, her heart racing.

Scorpius looked at their hands and didn't answer for a couple of seconds. Then he said, "Rose, am I just a friend to you?" he said so softly that his lips didn't appear to move.

Rose didn't answer. Scorpius looked up. "I would never want anyone to hurt you like that. I'd never want to see you like that."

He inched closer. "Rose, it gets more difficult for me, ever single second. Tell me I'm not just a friend to you," he said in a much stronger voice. Strong, but still gentle.

Rose stared at him dumbly.

"Rose," he moaned, returning his eyes to their hands. "I'm sorry."

He looked up again and kissed her. Then before she could even kiss him back, he pulled back. "I know you're hurting right now and it hurts me too, so much, but I just had to do that."

"It—it made me fell…a little bit better," she breathed with wide eyes.

"A little bit?" Scorpius asked with a small smile. "Well, that's a blow to my ego."

Rose squeezed his hand. "Did that make you feel better?"

"Loads," he answered.

"I suppose I'm not just a friend to you?" she asked.

He kissed her again. This time, she was able to kiss him back. "No," he murmured against her lips. She smiled.

They felt better.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's not much. But whatever. It was like this spur-of-the-moment thing. I heard this song, Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott, and then SMACK! It hit me on the face. Lovely song. Lovely artist. Lovely Alex Watson. This is <strong>loosely<strong> based on that song, okay. Not entirely. Rose is not torn apart between two guys. She's all for Scorpius, and vice versa. **BECAUSE THEY ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER** (someone put me in rehab, Ive got a Scorose overdose)._

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._


End file.
